


a puppy sort of love

by symmetricdnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Werewolf Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricdnp/pseuds/symmetricdnp
Summary: Dan's supposedly a werewolf. Phil has doubts.





	a puppy sort of love

“I know I’ve asked this a lot, but you’re sure your whole… thing... is a wolf, right?”

“Yes, Phil, if years of having it drilled into my head by my dad has taught me anything, yes. I’m pretty bloody sure.”

“I’m just saying.” Phil tries and fails to twist away from Dan’s death-grip hug. “Is it possible there was a mix up or something? Like, it’s actually just a dog? A lab, maybe? Chihuahua?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself,” Dan grits out. Phil can barely make out what he says, with the way Dan’s face is buried in the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Just! Seriously, Dan.” Phil pokes at his exposed stomach to try and make Dan release him, but it has no effect. “You can’t tell me that embracing me like I’m home from an overseas holiday after I was gone for ten minutes at the shop doesn’t scream _dog_ to you.”

Dan finally pulls away, a little bit, and glares at him. “You know I’m… delicate. For these couple days. I can’t believe you’re wolf-shaming me. Aren’t you supposed to be all supportive and understanding?”

“I am! I’m the most supportive. Ever. I don’t think you appreciate the things I put up with every month,” Phil says, offended. “I let you follow me around and I don’t even get annoyed most of the time. I don’t say anything when I notice you smelling me even though it kind of grosses me out. Also, not to play the sex card, but some of the stuff you’re into that I let you do… mate.”

“Okay, firstly, you’re into just as weird shit.” Dan steps away and crosses his arms. “And you don’t even have an excuse, they’re just kinks for you. Secondly, you like the stuff I like too, so that doesn’t count.”

“Oh, god,” Phil groans. “I shouldn’t have even mentioned anything. Now I’ve put it in your mind. I remember one time when you were like this and I literally just referenced the fact that we have sex with each other, and you got hard. While we were sat on my parents’ sofa! I’m pretty sure that scarred me.”

Dan shrugs. “Your fault for thinking that taking me out of the house was a good idea. Anyway, I actually wasn’t thinking about it. But now that you mention it, I mean...”

“No, no, no way.” Phil takes this opportunity to dart towards the kitchen before the ice cream he’d bought melts. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Dan’s trailing behind him. “You know we limited ourselves to nighttime only for a reason. You’d keep me in bed all day.”

“And I actually did, that one time. Remember?” Dan rests his arm on the cupboard above Phil so he’s crowding him against the counter. Dan does that a lot during this time of the month. Phil’s still not sure if it’s some sort of weird werewolf posturing thing, or if he just thinks he’s being seductive.

“Yes, I… I remember. And it was the most exhausting day of my life.” In spite of himself, Phil feels his face starting to heat up. Just a little. “I didn’t want to move for like, a week afterwards.”

“Oh, please.” Surprisingly, Dan backs away from him completely. He starts heading back to the living room, but pauses and smiles pleasantly back at Phil. “You _loved_ it.”

Something about Dan’s voice and the all-too-knowing look on his face renders Phil speechless. Luckily, Dan hurries off before Phil would’ve been expected to have a comeback and thus revealed that Dan actually managed to fluster him.

He finishes putting away the food he’d bought and goes to see where Dan went. He finds him curled up on the couch watching something on TV, face half-buried in a pillow he’s hugging. Phil sits down next to him.

“Sorry I left you alone today, by the way.”

Dan peeks over the pillow at him and Phil has to stop himself from reaching over and ruffling his hair. “You’re allowed to leave my side for ten minutes, Phil, my god. I know I get all weird and clingy and shit for a while, but I don’t turn into a literal child.”

“I know, just. I don’t actually hate it when you’re like this, you know?” Phil scoots closer until he’s pressed against Dan’s side, throws an arm around the back of the couch, and now maybe he’s the one being a little overbearing. “Maybe if it was all the time, but like it is… it’s sort of cute.”

Dan retches. “You’re being disgusting. And cheesy. Also, you were just shoving me off you a minute ago, make up your mind.”

“That’s different. I had ice cream in danger of melting. You can’t blame me for prioritizing.”

“I absolutely can,” Dan says, though he shifts from leaning against the arm of the couch to leaning against Phil. “But anyway. If you want to make it up to me, do the thing.”

“I guess I can manage that.” He runs his hand through Dan’s hair and scratches lightly, pausing to massage the back of Dan’s neck. Dan lets out a pleased sigh. “But I hope you realize your love for this just contributes more to my whole dog theory.”

“‘M not,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s side, already completely blissed out, and Phil’s pretty sure he’s won this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ([Tumblr post here](http://www.symmetricdnp.tumblr.com/post/176419891519/))


End file.
